fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
References in popular culture
Here are some references to Jason Voorhees and ''Friday the 13th'' in popular culture. Television Family Guy *Jason is a running gag on the animated sitcom Family Guy. In most of his appearances, he kills people on an unusual occasions. He also seems to have several occupations in the town of Quahog, such as: a pastor for a church on Sundays, a department store owner, and occupant of Lake Quahog (Which seems to be a parody of Camp Crystal Lake). Episode Appearences: * It Takes a Village Idiot, & I Married One * We Love You, Conrad (Deleted scene) * Camp Fresh Start * Brian the Closer Robot Chicken *Jason appears in the sketch "A Scooby Friday" from the episode Operation Rich in Spirit, which is a parody of the Friday the 13th and Scooby-Doo series. Jason is revealed to be Old Man Phillips and ends up having sex with Velma, the lone survivor of the Scooby gang, to help her lose her virginity. *Jason appears in the episode That Hurts Me as one of six villains competing in a horror-themed season of the reality game show Big Brother along with Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Pinhead, Ghostface and Leatherface. *In the episode They Took My Thumbs, Jason appears in the "Thursday the 12th" sketch where he excitedly prepares for Friday the 13th by picking out jumpsuits, sharpening his machete, cleaning his hockey mask before going to bed that night in anticipation where he kills teenagers the next day before relaxing, cleaning up and sighing sadly that the calendar reads "Saturday the 14th." The Simpsons *Jason appears twice on The Simpsons. Once on a Halloween episode with Freddy Krueger, Jason and Freddy are sitting on the Simpsons' couch. Freddy questions where the family is. Jason replies "Ehhh? What are you going to do?". And a second time with Pinhead from "Hellraiser" where they attack Bart Simpson. South Park *Jason Voorhees has made a cameo in "Imaginationland Saga". My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *A character was seen dressed up as Jason in the episode, "Scare Master". Red Dwarf * in the season 2 episode:"Better Than Life" while Lister,Rimmer & the Cat looks through the mail,Lister founds a triangular video tape cassette of the new Friday the 13th movie: "Friday the 13th Part 1649". Movies Scream *In the film Scream, directed by Freddy Krueger creator Wes Craven, actress Drew Barrymore's character is being stalked by a killer who calls her on her home phone. In order to survive, she must answer the man's trivia questions. One question is "name the killer in Friday the 13th." She incorrectly guesses Jason, who did not become the killer for the franchise until Part 2. Cursed *In another Wes Craven film, Cursed, a wax sculpture of Jason from Jason Goes to Hell can be seen in a museum. Web Series The Angry Video Game Nerd *Jason appears twice in The Angry Video Nerd. The first is when the Nerd reviews the NES Friday the 13th game where he is attacked by Jason every time he begins to negatively criticize the game and is forced to play it. Eventually, he goes on a rant about how much the game sucks and hits Jason with a controller and blows Jason's head off with the NES Zapper. Jason appears again in the Berenstain Bears episode which touches on the recent trend of the Mandela effect. In an alternate universe, Jason actually killed the Nerd and Jason is revealed to be the Nerd from a different dimension killing off his counterparts in an effort to go home and restore balance to the dimensions. Video Games Bloody Rage Jason is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage, which features several other characters, most of them superheroes, anime characters, and video game characters. Freddy is also a playable character. Mortal Kombat X *Jason is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat X. Terrordrome *Both the Classic and Undead versions of Jason are playable characters in the fan-made horror fighting game Terrordrome for PC. Freddy is also a playable character. Dead Rising 2 *A hockey mask that looks exactly like the one worn by Jason, can be unlocked. Others * Mad TV- Apollo the 13th,Jason Takes NASA - Category:Information